Of the Lies we were Told
by gamergirl9288
Summary: Steve Rogers is experiencing something he never wanted to experience: doubt. Yet now, doubt is more than a mere thought: it now comes in the form of a secret S.H.I.E.L.D has been trying to keep under lock and key: this secret could mean the destruction of Loki, and salvation of the city. Yet, as choices are made and limits are crossed: the danger has never felt so real...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Im an annoying twat. According to some. Anyways: enjoy my new improved story. Bye. **

Steve Rogers was a courteous man. A kind, yet intimidating man who had a way with his words. Steve was many things, though there was a couple things he would never be.

A puppet was one of them.

Though most wouldn't know it, Steve was never the man to follow orders without a second thought. He may do what he was told, he may not question the order with a voice so rarely used to rebel against anyone, or anything. Often though, most thought that was all there was to him. It was almost like everyone thought he was a man that had no personality, no life outside a gym (which was true to a certain extent) though, that wasn't that case.

Steve was the exact opposite. He did have a mind of his own, a life (sort of) and just because he followed orders did NOT mean he was...well...emotionless. He could think for himself and he would. Yes, he was more...compatible with the thought of well being a good solider, have a plan and sticking to it.

This though...this was crossing a line Steve had hoped to never be crossed.

How could someone be so...never mind that. Steve couldn't think of a word that would suit the disgust building inside his chest, slowly and painfully clawing away at his stone hard determination to stick with Fury's plans. Though, he was never to keen with them in the first place: he didn't question them. The plan...now in his mind the plan was void. How could S.H.E.I.L.D expect to use the Tesseract to make weapons of mass destruction behind his and his team's backs?

With Thor and Banner both gone, Steve was starting to question his usually unfaltering determination, and he wasn't used to this doubt.

Walking through the too-clean white halls of the heli-craft, Steve ran a hand through his usually tidy blonde hair.

"What have I gotten myself into?"

Walking through the twisting hallways with no clear destination in his head, he wandered aimlessly until something-or someone-bumped into him.

"Natasha," He acknowledged, not really in to mood to socialize, and not in the mood to use code names.

_Steve hated code names!_

"Captain," Natasha nodded and leaning against the wall, she propped herself with her shoulder and crossed her arms, sticking her chin up slightly and meeting Steve's gaze. Though it was hard for him to keep her gaze because-

_Her hair was so BRIGHT!_

"Stark needs you," She informed him, her green gaze meeting his blue stare and he blinked, slightly taken aback.

"Stark? Why him?"

She shook her head and waved her hand, "Don't ask me Captain, I am just the 'messenger' if you will," Natasha used air quotes when she spoke the word messenger and began off down the hall again. He scoffed slightly at her ability to walk in heels.

Making his way to the main area, he noticed through the glass walls of the laboratory that Stark was hunched down, and made his way to the door where Fury stood, his arms crossed like he was guarding the door almost and motioned to Tony once Steve was in hearing range.

"You know what's up with him?"

Steve shook his head, "No," and frowned slightly, "But, I would like to find out," Fury nodded and moved so Steve could grab the handle and yank open the door catching the faint mumbling of Fury.

"You of all people..." Steve didn't risk a look back and instead came to stand behind Tony who's voice wavered majorly as he spoke.

_"We have a problem,"_

**A/N: Done. I am not ten or eleven as one might believe. I thought I would dive a little deeper into Steve's mind. In my eyes he follows order because he has to, but that doesn't necessarily mean he wants to follow orders. **

**R&R! :D**

**-Izzi**


	2. I just feel sick(AN)

**A/N: Erm..no update on Saturday. Sorry. Oh my god guys...OH MY GOD. So...you probably don't want to hear this but deal with it because I am honestly to freaking terrified to care. I was playing Slender, I am home alone, and I was just getting ready to eat lunch. I went downstairs (My townhome has three levels, each level has a bedroom I get the upstairs to myself OH YEA!) Anyways, I went to get food, and looked down the staircase leading to the basement, there is a monitor (A.K.A the computer) downstairs that my mom uses for business type-thingies, and I could barely see the edge of the monitor and I kept hearing static, I look closer and realize my mom's monitor is all static, and then I saw this BLACK FIGURE walk from my moms room in the basement and I literally just froze for like five minutes, dropped my lunch and just like freakin BOOKED IT UP THOSE GOD-FORSAKEN STAIRS TO MY ROOM! My charger to my phone stopped working so my phone is dead, and Facebook freezes whenever I try to like instant message someone and OH MY GOD I AM GOING TO DIE! *cough* I oh my god...you don't have to believe me if you want but...f***in hell man...I am shaking SO BAD right now...like I can't even stand, I feel so sick now too...dear lord why me?! I thought that since writing always calms my nerves...I would update but Fanfiction is being a B**ch and wont let me upload the actual chapter...**

**P.S. I am going on vacation from June 30-July 7, so expect 2 updates from now until the 30th...yea...**

**Oh god, facebook PLEASE STOP BEING RETARDED AND LET ME I.M SOMEONE!**

**I know another AUthors note but I...just...I feel sick man...just...terrible...someone is here and I dont like it at all. **

**-Izzi**


	3. Trust Issues

**A/N: Oh my cheese-balls guys!** **I AM LAUGHING SO FREAKING HARD RIGHT NOW...AHAHAHAHA *four hours later* Ah...good times. Anyways, the last chapter I updated? Yea, I dunno what I was thinking, but it turned out I WAS SICK AND A LITTLE DEHYDRATED AND MY MIND WAS PLAYING FREAKING TRICKS ON ME SO NO SHADOW MAN THANK GOD! Anyways...here is the chapter! ;D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, I DO NOT OWN R.O.T.G OR AVENGERS OK? KAPEESH! :D**

**Warning(s): Language, violence, ect...**

**By the way...I will be naming the chapters now. **

**_Trust Issues _**

Steve shuffled a folder in his hands, annoyance for Tony Stark building in his chest as the shorter man shoved a heavy file into his hands.

_What the hell is this?_

The blonde male looked at the genius billionaire that stood off to the side, his hands braced on the steel table and his eyes wide in what Steve would either guess to be shock...or maybe even fear. Steve shook his head, crossing his arms as he bit the inside of his cheek nervously. Nodding to Tony, Steve asked again, aloud this time.

"_What the hell is this?!"_ Tony blinked once. Twice. Slowly the billionaire turned and gave Steve a look of disappointment. For a moment, Steve was taken aback, what had he missed?

He slowly ran a thumb over the file and gave Tony a look saying 'What the hell did you expect?' Tony sighed, closing his eyes in an irritated manner and snatched the file away from Steve's hands. Steve blinked, and stared blankly as Tony dumped the file onto the steel table and thumbed through the stack of paperwork until he made an 'ah' sound and pulled a single paper from the stack.

Tony waved the paper in front of Steve's face as Steve swatted the paper away. "This, Rogers, is a data sheet," Steve rolled his eyes.

"So?"

Tony gave Steve a pointed look and shoved the paper into his hands, "So, Rogers, you tell me what the data is on," Steve glared but cautiously gazed at the tiny printed letter on the white sheet. There was a picture, of a boy, graphs and charts along with numbers a ratios. Steve skimmed the paper, looking instead at the bold print.

_**TEST SUBJECT-ALPHA 1: JOKUL FROSTI**_

Steve gulped and looked at the picture of the boy again. This time making sure no detail passed him by.

The boy was maybe 16 (**A/N: I know Jack is like fourteen, but I made him 16 because I wanted to)** with a lean figure and messy white hair. In his right hand was a wooden staff, the boy's eyes were blue and his skin was whiter than Steve thought possible. He had on a blue hoodie, and brown trousers with a dark brown leather tying off the end, and Steve noticed the boy wore no shoes.

Looking up at the actual data, Steve noted how the titles of data charts were as the following: Power, Stamina, Endurance, Pain Tolerance, Agility, Stealth, Intelligence.

Steve suddenly felt very sick as his eyes traveled up to meet Tony's.

_No way..._

Tony had crossed his arms again and as his eyes met Steve;s he craned his neck over to see where Fury was, Steve also turned, expecting to see the strict Director Fury watching them closely.

Instead, he watched as the Director hit a man upside the head who was playing Solitaire on his computer instead of doing work like he was supposed to.

Steve found himself letting out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he turned to Tony and waited for an explanation from the other man.

"Well?" Steve's throat was dry as he said the one word. His muscles were tense, his fist clenched and his nails digging into his palm. He felt sweat trickle down his neck.

What Tony said next was something that would change them all forever.

**Annnnnnnnndddddddddddddddddddddddddd-ITS A WRAP Y'ALL!**

**Ah, it was more a filler chapter than anything right? Not my best chapter, but I SWEAR THE VIOLENCE IS COMING OK? I can see you glaring at your screen, so STAHP. The next chapter is gonna be so goood- I am pumped guys. So frigging pumped! (Anyone get that reference?!)**

**Till next time!**

**-Izzi**


	4. Where the Moon Doesn't Shine

**A/N: Not going to go through a whole explanation on why I was gone. Personal issues. Here's the update!:)**

**Song I'm Listening To: You're Gonna Go Far, Kid ****_(By: The Offspring) (-Oh look guys, another thing I DO NOT OWN...)_**

**_DISCLAIMER: _****LISTEN YA'LL I OWN NONE OF THIS-BESIDES MY PLOT LINE OK? **

**WARNINGS: Violence, Language, ect...**

_**When the Moonlight Doesn't Shine**_

**Because everyone dreams.**

Jack Frost knew this; he wasn't as naive as most believed he was (*cough*THEGUARDIANS*cough*) in fact; Jack Frost was all to aware. He knew that everyone dreamed-it was a simple fact. The moment you let your mind slip into an all to familiar darkness-after a while it starts to create images, a story most won't remember when they awaken.

Jack wished he was dreaming-but dreams never lasted this long and would never feel this real; he was certain-he'd pinched himself multiple times just to calm his confused and racing mind-it didn't really help, though.

_Just a bad..dream... _

He licked his dried and cracking lips, a sheen coat of sweat plastering his white hair to now flushed pale skin. He was so _hot. _Tugging at the collar of his orange jumper, her unconsciously pulled at the metal shackles restraining him-not like he could do much now though. He was so drained he could barely support his own weight. It almost made him laugh at how heavily guarded his 'cell' was. They'd taken his staff...how many days ago?

Weeks maybe?

He dropped his chin to his chest, his breathing labored.

He was so _tired. _

__But...looking up at the ceiling, the white, lifeless ceiling, making him feel closed in, caged, like a wild animal, he knew sleep was impossible. Without the moonbeams, and the stars twinkling with the wind singing a silent lullaby; sleep was just out of the question.

_Just...a bad dream..._

But dreams were only a childish belief at this point.

This wasn't a dream. Not even a bad one.

This was a _nightmare. _

**A/N: Filler chapter! Awe-poor Jackie! Aye-don't glare at your screen like that; I'm suffering from writers block! Anyways; R&R and until next time!**

***~Izzi~***


End file.
